


see you in your nightmares

by seidesumei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horror Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Javi hugs Yuzu, Javi in denial that he's scared shitless, Living true nightmares, Pain, Paranormal, Possessed!Javi, Real Haunted House, Separation, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Well deserved cuddles, Yuzu is just scared, Yuzuru cries, its spooky szn, knife shoes appreciation society, pooh san is a safe man uwu, their greatest fear is losing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidesumei/pseuds/seidesumei
Summary: Javi and Yuzu arrive to their hotel at the Grand Prix Final, only to find something less of what they expected. Javier tells himself he absolutely isn't scared, that there's no way, but when the two step in, paranormal activity ensues, and they are separated, sent to their worst nightmares.





	1. I'm not scared. I'm not.

**Author's Note:**

> its spooky szn my friends

“Jabi… are you sure this is where our hotel is?”

 

Javier stared up at the menacing building, and he gulped. He wasn’t going to lie; he had expected better, _much better_ , than this for the Grand Prix Final. It wasn’t that he was high-maintenance, but he certainly would have appreciated a hot, cozy bath and a night of relaxation before the practices and competition, and it didn’t look like he was going to get it here. Yuzuru was at his left, pawing at his arm all while looking at their hotel with furrowed eyebrows. He scrunched his nose up in distaste.

 

“Well, it’s the right address so I’d assume so…” Javier responded half-heartedly. He really did not want to believe that Brian had booked them somewhere like _this_ for one the biggest competitions of the year. Yuzuru’s bottom lip flopped over at the affirmation.

 

“I don’t _want_ stay here.” “Yuzu, we have to. Sure, it’s not that luxurious but it’s standard, right?” Javier didn’t know why he was lying through his teeth, the house did look kind of creepy, but it wasn’t like he was _scared_ or anything. Yuzuru took a tiny step back, eyeing Javier carefully, as if willing him to follow. Javi was not backing down.

 

“It’s not scary at all! You’re not _scared_ , are you Yuzu?” he teased. Offense wrote itself all over Yuzuru’s face, and it took all of Javier’s effort not to roll his eyes at how his chest began to puff out. “I not scared! I just… I don’t like!” Javier narrowed his eyes. “Prove it. Let’s go in, yes?” Yuzuru pouted hard, but plastered his arm against Javier’s, feet advancing towards the creaky wooden building. Javier noticed how Yuzuru clutched Pooh-san a little bit harder in his left arm, but he didn’t voice it out. No matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, he wasn’t going to go in the hotel alone. By the time they entered through the door, Javier had to remind himself all the reasons why he shouldn’t dash back outside.

 

The building resembled nothing of a hotel; the lights were out, and an eerie mist surrounded the space. There were multiple sets of stairs and elevators, all with covered with cobwebs and dust, and a grandfather clock in the corner. There was a distinct pathway of the faded red carpet on the floor, but otherwise, the area was filled with broken wooden chairs, large mirror shards propped against the wall, and cracked plates, bowls, and cups splayed across the floor. The front desk, or what it at least kind of looked like, was situated in the back of the room, with an old-fashioned telephone sitting on the top.

 

Javier was _not_ scared. He had no clue why he was shaking, or why his heartbeat had picked up, or why he felt his arm wrap around Yuzuru’s. Looking to his left, he found Yuzuru, pale skin even whiter with wide, trembling doe eyes. Yuzuru’s grip on his arm tightened in rhythm with his, and he was letting out shaky little breaths. Javier willed his feel to move forward.

 

“I-It’s not so bad Yusu! Look at all the mirrors! It’s s-so nice of them to have an image training area set up for you”, Javier wheezed out. “Scary mirror”, Yuzuru whimpered unhelpfully. “No, its not”, Javi snapped. “It’s a normal mirror. See?” Javier marched straight up to one and knocked on it, Yuzuru watching with wide eyes.

 

The hotel door slammed shut.

 

Javier’s head snapped to the side, and Yuzuru let out a little scream, hands moving quickly to cover Pooh-san’s eyes. “J-Jabi! What you do!”

 

“Nothing! I just-”

 

_Rring… rring… rring...._

 

Yuzuru raced to Javier’s side, taking his arm and wrapping it around him as he whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. Javi’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest, and he caught Yuzu in a tight embrace. “Javi, why Brain send us here? Why you must be late to all afternoon session make him mad and book hotel here?” Yuzuru squeaked. “I don’t kn- wait, why is this my fault now?” Javi whispered back. Yuzuru’s pried his eyes open, but Javier saw nothing accusing in them; they were lined with pure fear and anxiety. “You walk in here!” “You walked in here too!” “Because you make me to prove I am not scared!” “So you are scared! I’m _not_!”

 

Yuzuru couldn’t take it anymore, and grabbing Javier’s hand, he marched panickedly towards the door they came from with some amount of helpless hope that it would be unlocked. When he took his first step, the phone stopped ringing.

 

“Yuzu?”

 

And the floor began to rumble.

 

A large crack split the ground between the two, and plates of ground began to separate. Yuzuru screamed at the separation, and Javier began looking around for _some solution, please let there be something_.

 

The ground began to fold backwards, and Javier yelled at the sight of the bottomless void he saw beneath.  

 

“Javi! JAVI!” Yuzuru screamed, scrambling on the floor trying to stay upright. “Yusu! I- I can’t reach you! We’re going to fall!”

 

Yuzuru was shrieking with panic, and even when the ground was pretty much vertical, he clawed desperately at the carpet to hold on. His efforts were futile, and he began to slip down towards the void.

 

“JAVI!” he screamed. He heard nothing in return. He was falling, and soon, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, vision cutting to black as his body shut down from the fear.

 

The floor reattached after the flip, and where once stood two skaters somehow lay only Pooh-san, forgotten.

  



	2. every exit is a door to something new

Yuzuru woke up in darkness, head pounding as he shifted on the group tiredly. He shot awake after coming to terms with what had happened; miraculously, his body was completely fine after he dropped from what seemed like a million meters high. Where was he? Where was-

 

Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “Jabi! Jabi!” he screamed. He winced at how his voice was trembling and scared, like one of a lost child, but the shaking only intensified when he was answered by pure silence. A light turned on in the distance.

 

Yuzuru was _terrified_. Illuminated before him were three doors, two on either side of a much larger one in the middle. All three had a tacky exit sign illuminated above them, flickering every now and then. Instinctively, Yuzuru wanted to run through and run from his damned nightmare, but the doors threw him off.

 

_You will not choose?_

 

The breeze whispered in his ear and Yuzuru shrieked. He felt the wind pass through his ear and exit from the other side, and suddenly his feet began moving on their own. Yuzuru panicked, looking for something to hold himself down, but his feet kept carrying him forward towards the void on his left.

 

_Then I will choose for you._

 

Yuzuru sobbed out loud when he felt the wind giggle in his ears, and he disappeared into the leftmost exit.

 

….

 

Javier looked up at the single doorway before him, seeing a shiny, pearly object illuminated before him. _It looks like the sun._

 

Javier drew closer to it, and the light of the orb shone through into his eyes. Standing before it, he marveled in the glow.

 

_Touch it. Feel it. See what it feels like to hold the sun in your hands._

 

Was he crazy?

 

Javier lifted his hand, settling it upon the orb, and it filled him with heat. It was a comfortable warmth, until it began to burn, but when Javier tried to pry his hands off, they wouldn’t budge. The orb was shining even brighter now, and his hands were scorching. Javier screamed. “Stop! Get off! Yuzu! Where are you!”

 

Javier heard his voice. “Jabi! Jabi!” “YUZU!”

 

 _Do not worry. You will see him again_.

 

Javier felt his whole body melting from the the orb. He screamed, then his vision flashed to white, and suddenly, he was _nothing_.

 

….

 

Yuzuru trembled as he stood within the darkness, and he jumped a little when suddenly, a bunch of mirrors appeared around him. He stared horrified at himself from all angles, and he peered curiously into the largest shard, an image of his backside. Suddenly, his other self’s head twisted 180 degrees to look at him, and he shrieked. “Are you afraid? Your world seems to revolve around yourself doesn’t it?”

 

Yuzuru began taking steps backward, only to bump into another mirror. He whirled around to find himself yet again, the mirror image seeming to step towards him. “You don’t care about anyone else, do you? Everything is fine as long as you are fine?” Their voice, _his_ voices was high and calm, and it scared him.

 

Yuzuru dropped to his knees when suddenly all of his reflections’ heads twisted to look at him with wide eyes. _Silence_.

 

_Shall we see how it feels to lose everything?_

 

Then the mirrors disappeared and he was standing in a blank white room. He looked around, relief washing through him as he saw who stood with him. His parents. Brian. Tracy. Kikuchi-san. Ghislain. Shoma. Saya.

 

_Javi._

 

Before Yuzuru even had a chance to call out, the ground was rumbling, and the floor and ceiling began to shake.

 

They cracked, and suddenly, everything was falling.

 

Yuzuru screeched, running desperately as he dodged a large piece of stone that fell where he stood before. Nobody else was moving, and Yuzuru panicked.

 

“Run! _Please!”_

 

They all just stared blankly ahead.

 

Yuzuru ran towards them, but before he could reach anyone, an invisible wall stopped him. He clawed at the barrier, begging and crying for them to _run_ , but he could do nothing but watch as the people he fell, crushed by the stones falling from the sky. Blood stained the once spotless white floor, and when everything stopped shaking, the invisible wall broke, and Yuzuru burst forward into practically a _graveyard._ He ran to the first person before him. _His mother._

 

“Mama! Mama wake up! Wake up _please!”_ She didn’t budge from under the rocks, and Yuzuru sobbed loudly. He ran around the room, surely _someone_ had survived, but one by one, he saw their lifeless unmoving forms crushed by the debris. “Mama! Saya! Brian! Please! J-Javi! Please! _Please stop!_ ” Yuzuru screamed loud, sobs wracking his body. His mother’s eyes opened, and she coughed, more blood staining the floor before her. Yuzuru gasped, racing to her side in an instant, holding his hand to her cheek. “Mama! Hold on mama, I’ll get help _somewhere_ I promise-”

 

“Hanyu Yuzuru… this is _all your fault._ _Shame on you.”_

 

Yuzuru’s voice cut out, and he stared at his mother’s accusing eyes before they dulled down, and she let out a last shuddering breath.

 

“ _Mama!”_ he sobbed.

 

_This is what you wanted wasn’t it?_

 

_“No!”_

 

_You’re on top of the world now. You’re so happy._

 

_“No! NO!”_

 

_You ARE._

 

Yuzuru screamed, and from the door behind him bursted a flood of liquid gold _._ He didn’t even try to run, falling to his knees among the bodies of his loved ones, and he watched them get swallowed by the bright metal. He screamed when the scorching hot metal licked at his feet, then higher, and he surrendered to the liquid that swallowed him whole, feeling the heavy metal flow into his mouth and nose, burning through his lungs and solidifying until all he could feel was _pain_ and he couldn’t breathe any longer.

 

Yuzuru started awake, panting and crying so heavily he didn’t even realize he was back in the first room, except that one of the exits was blocked off: the one he had just been through. Yuzuru willed himself to _breathe_ , that this _must just be a nightmare._ He tried to think about his mother at home, making dinner as she watched her Japanese drama on the television. His coaches clapping him on the back after a new world record. His father teaching his university classes. Javi, blades stroking the ice as he came up to Yuzu and wrapped him in a warm hug. He tried to hold on to his happier thoughts as he was carried once again to the right side exit.

 

….

 

Yuzuru slid to knees crying after running for his life from the exit. It had barely been a minute of silence before all his fellow competitors had appeared before him and he was stuck on the ground, unable to move when they began to walk towards him, blood leaking from their noses and mouths as their subsequently bleeding eyes rolled backwards. Their limbs began falling on his body one by one, and Yuzuru screamed until they had disintegrated and the force that held him down had finally allowed him to dash back outside before a large stone fell before the exit, blocking it off. _I can’t take this anymore._

 

Only one more door awaited him now, and Yuzuru wasn’t sure he was going to make it out of here alive.

 

“JABI! JABI HELP! HELP ME!” Yuzuru’s screaming became hoarse and strangled from use; it wasn’t just a cry of fear, but one that pleaded the heavens to let him free from his distress.

 

_Shhhh… I will give you what you want._

 

Yuzuru looked upward with pooling eyes, nose blocked off and wheezes fighting their way out of his body.

 

_You’ve worked hard. You will have him at last._

 

Yuzuru’s eyes widened when the exit before him illuminated with a sun-like glow, and standing in the middle was a confused and shaken looking Javi. Yuzuru let out something between a wet sob and laugh. He _ran_.

 

“Jabi! I finally find you Jabi… I _can’t anymore_ Jabi _please…_ ”

 

He ran up to Javier, throwing his arms around him and sobbing heavily. He had expected Javi to sigh with an equal relief, taking Yuzuru in his arms and cupping his cheek the way he always does, telling him it was going to be okay like _he always did_ . But when Yuzuru pulled back from the hug to look at his face, Javier had stopped fidgeting, and his eyes had hardened into cold stone. Yuzuru trembled, looking into the other’s eyes and seeing none of the warmth and love he was used to in them, and _something wasn’t right_.

 

“J-Jabi?”


	3. Javi?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow im literally such a failure its almost thanksgiving already LOL
> 
> I feel like my writing abilities are slowly melting away, but here's the last chapter of this halloween fic!

Yuzuru stared into Javier’s eyes, fear beginning to grip at him as Javier’s dull ones bored back at him. He took a step back, and his breath hitched when not a second later, Javier had took one forward. Yuzuru’s breath began to tremble as he backed away slowly, Javier advancing on him with not a change in expression. “J-Jabi? A-are you okay? Why d-do you- ah!”

 

Javier abruptly pushed Yuzuru to the ground with strong arms, and Yuzuru let out a startled scream as he landed on his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He looked up to see Javi glowering down at him, and he scrambled to his feet, taking off in hope of escape.

 

_ Why are you running from him? Didn’t you want him here? _

 

His feet carried him faster when he heard pounding footsteps follow him, and he whimpered in distress, gasping for air as he ran. Just as he had reached the doorway, a block of stone closed over it, and Yuzuru crashed into the wall. He looked back, and saw Javier charging at him. “Kuso! Jabi! Stop!” Yuzuru stood before him as he approaching, big eyes pleading him to let him go, but Yuzuru only had a matter of seconds before he realized that no, there was no way he would, and he ducked out of the way, prepared to hear a thump on the wall from Javier’s collision.

 

Instead, he heard a loud  _ clink _ .

 

“Jabi?? Are you- J..Ja….” Yuzuru lost his voice when he looked up. Javier stood growling at the wall, but instead of his body braced against the wall, his hand was raised before his face, a long blade in its grasp that created a dent in the stone, and Yuzuru’s eyes widened. Javier turned slowly to face him, and he began to stalk towards him. Yuzuru backed away panickedly before taking off once again, though he knew his efforts would be futile within the closed off room.

 

Javier followed him tightly, gaze burning into Yuzuru’s eyes. “Javi! Please! It’s me! Yuzu! Your Yuzu! Can’t you see me Jabi?!” Javier only sprinted faster, and Yuzuru sobbed as he forced his tired feet and lungs to power him away again. “Javi  _ please _ !! Aishiteru yo, Javi! Yamate!!” he screamed.

 

Yuzuru knew he couldn’t run forever, and when the time came, he was running out of fuel, with not enough oxygen or energy to keep him up any longer. “Jabi please! Jav-!”

 

Yuzuru felt a hand grip his shirt from behind, and he was pushed mercilessly to the ground, panting heavily. He scrambled to flee, but before he could even push himself off the ground, he was flipped over to face the ceiling with strong hands, and he grunted in pain as Javier held him down with his own body. He squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp, but no amount of struggle could free him. Yuzuru’s wide, red eyes caught a glint of the knife in Javier’s hand, and the tears were leaking. “Ja-Javi  _ please _ …. _ No _ ……” he sobbed. “Look at me, Javi! Tell me you can recognize!” His voice was desperate, and waterfalls were pooling in his eyes and streaming down his face when he realized that no part of Javier could recognize him any longer. “You…” Javier grumbled. Yuzuru watched with wide eyes, but in a flash, Javier’s eyes widened, and the knife descended below Yuzuru’s throat, sharp edge pressing at his skin. Yuzuru squeaked in fear and let out a loud sob, hope slipping through his fingers. 

 

_ What are you waiting for? He’ll kill you. You can stop him. _

 

Yuzuru felt a weight in his hand, and his breath hitched when he noticed a large butcher knife laying in his palm. Yuzuru faced Javier once again, and the knife under his throat began to press down. Yuzu whimpered in pain, feeling the knife dig closer to his throat, body trembling in silent sobs as he felt blood trickling down his neck. His grip on the butcher knife tightened, and he lifted his hand, growing desperate. His hand hovered closer to Javier’s head, but when his vision cleared from the tears that fell, he could see Javi again.

 

Yuzuru’s eyes widened, and his hand spasmed, throwing the knife far away from his reach. He could never. This was Javi. His Javi. His Javi, who took his guarded body into warm arms the first time they met. His Javi, who stroked his cheek tenderly when he cried. His Javi, who took his face in his hands, telling him he was the champion of his heart. 

 

_ His Javi, whom he loved. _

 

“Ja-avi…” he croaked, in a desperate last thread of hope.

 

_ So you’ve chosen. Very well. Goodnight, sweet Yuzuru. _

 

And suddenly Javier jumped back into action, knife lifting from his throat and descending back to Yuzuru’s face, pressing it into his cheek. Yuzuru screamed from the pain that shot from his cheek, then from his forehead, and lips.  _ My sweet Javi. I love you even so,  _ Yuzuru thought as he shrieked. “Aishiteru yo, Jabi! Aishiteru yo! Aishiteru…” he sobbed as Javier mercilessly cut as his cheek. The mist around them seemed to inhale, and promptly, Javier’s knife descended back to Yuzuru’s throat, pressing down slowly. Yuzuru gasped, keening in pain, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was right. Yuzuru had chosen. And he had chosen Javier, knowing what it meant for him.  _ This is it. _

 

The silence was burst away as the loud chiming of a grandfather clock in the distance, light beginning to flood in through the ceiling.

 

A sigh from the breeze in the air.

 

_ Such a pity, and we were almost there. Consider yourself lucky. _

 

The mist cleared, the eerie whispering of silence gone with it.

 

……..

  
  


Javier began to come to, bright white vision fading as his eyes began to respond to the light around him. “Ugh…” he groaned, shifting his body as the feeling in his arms, legs, and the rest of him began to return. He blinked blearily when he felt his fingers curled in a firm grip around something and a trembling below where he sat on the floor, and when his vision cleared, he found a crying, bleeding Yuzuru shaking with tiny sobs below him. His eyes widened when his vision found his hand, holding a knife pressed against Yuzuru’s neck. 

 

“AH! What the-!” Javier jumped backwards in shock, stumbling backwards before falling back on his butt. His eyes grew exponentially larger as he took in the scene around him, the last thing he remembered a searing hot pain enveloping his body. He trembled as he peered at the stone grey walls surrounding him, light barely peeking through from the ceiling as the last remnants of the grandfather clock’s song rung through the air. He looked back down at his hands, yelping once again as he threw the knife aside, horrified eyes watching blood form into beads on the edge of where it cut. “Yuzu!” 

 

Javier scrambled back to where Yuzuru lay, pale face scrunched and eyes still shut tightly, shaking him softly. “Yuzu! Yuzuru!” The other’s eyes cracked open before blinking softly up at him. 

 

Yuzuru hadn’t realized the knife had left his throat until he felt soft hands on his arms, shaking him awake. His breath hitched when he found Javi peering down at him, but instead of cold black holes, warm brown eyes dilated with concern reflected back at his own, and his eyes darted across Javier’s face, taking in the sight of  _ Javi _ . “J-Javi? Y-you k-know me?” he rasped.

 

Javier was breathing fast, hands scrabbling across Yuzuru’s face in worry. “Of course I know you, Yuzu! What happened,  _ por dios _ , d-did I do this to you? I’m so sorry querido… I don’t-... ” Yuzuru’s heart broke at the sight of Javier’s eyes welling up with panicked tears as he studied the cuts on Yuzuru’s face and neck. “Is not you Jabi…  _ you _ are Javi…. now you are Jabi…. my Jabi….”, Yuzuru whispered, tears of his own beginning to pour down his face. “I do not know what happen to you. You are Javi, and suddenly you are not. I know this house do something to you, and I think I lose you and I do not know what to do. Now you are back…. you do not know how glad-”, he choked on his words. Javier wasted no time in taking Yuzuru in his arms, sobbing against his form, overcome with emotion. “I’m so sorry, Yuzuru…  _ I’m so sorry _ ….”

 

The floor below them began to rise, and when it stopped, the pair found themselves back in the room they first entered, shards of mirror and front desk sitting innocently where they were. Javier stood up quickly. “We have to get out of here Yusu. Come on!”

 

Yuzuru pushed himself upright shakily, and he pulled himself to stand. He took a few stumbling steps after Javier before his vision brightened to white and his legs gave out under him. Before he hit the floor, Yuzuru felt strong arms pull his frame against their body, their owner’s curses resounding through the air. “Oh  _ god _ , Yuzuru. Of course you can’t walk on your own, I’m an _ idiot _ ! I should’ve carried you out in the first place, how could I just-” Javier scolded himself angrily as he pulled Yuzuru into his arms. “Jabi…” Yuzuru whined. “You are loud, hurt my ears. Can’t hear…” he drawled, the exhaustion finally hitting his body like a truck. His head felt floaty and heavy all at once, and he grasped at Javier’s t-shirt. “Is not your fault, Javi… I know you take care of me”, came the last slurred statement before Yuzuru slumped in his arms, head falling into Javi’s chest in unconsciousness. Javier felt the soft breathing of the younger billow through his shirt, and hurriedly, he rushed towards the door. He stopped in his tracks, feeling like he was forgetting something, and turning around, he saw Pooh-san sitting on the floor before him, as if the small tissue bear was left untouched. He scrambled to bring Pooh along before he whisked out of the hotel doors, and suddenly he was met with entirely different setting than he knew was there before. 

 

He looked around, eyes confusedly darting across the pink concrete floor and rails separating where he stood and a beautiful body of water, and looking to his left, he found a large building, a sign reading  _ Palais Omnisports Marseille Grand-Est  _ adorning the front. He whirled around to where he  _ knew _ a creaky, wooden building stood, but was instead met with yellow hued walls, _ Hotel Bellevue _ , posted across the front.  _ That’s exactly where Brian booked us. How… what… where did?  _ Javier thought incredulously. He groaned, shaking his head and instead rushing into the hotel, looking worriedly down at the fast-asleep Yuzuru clutching Pooh in his arms. 

 

It was a hassle getting into their shared room; as suspected, the lady at the front desk’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of Javier storming in holding an unconscious man, and it took minutes of coaxing from Brian, who had apparently been waiting worriedly in the lobby for them after ‘ _ Hundreds, Javi! Hundreds, I tell you! _ ” missed calls. His coach was alarmed at the sight of Yuzuru sleeping in his arms with slightly dripping cuts across his face and neck, and Javier had hurriedly called a nurse to check on him. He didn’t know he was holding his breath until he was told that the wounds weren’t deep enough to cause much trouble, and he watched with his hands bracing his face as Yuzuru had his cuts cleaned and bandaged. Promptly after Yuzuru’s treatment, Javier scooped him up with their room key, whisking him towards the elevator, barely registering Brian’s shouts for an explanation later behind him. He lay Yuzuru’s sleeping form under the covers, and as he got ready to join him, he heard murmurs coming from the bed. Javier peeked his head out of the bathroom to see Yuzuru tossing and turning on the bed, a grimace on his face.  _ Fuck _ , Javier thought. 

 

Javi decided that the small drops of blood on his shirt were no longer important, and left everything behind in the bathroom as he lay down next to Yuzuru, taking him into his arms. Yuzuru woke slowly in a haze of tears, burying his face into Javier’s chest. “Javi… I am so happy you are here. I cannot bear be without you, Jabi…”

 

Javier made a noise, hugging Yuzuru closer. “I can never either Yusu, and we won't have to. I’ll be by your side always, querido.” 

 

_ Aishiteru. _

 

_ Te amo. _

 

Words shared between newly found lovers as a certain bear looked on, knowing, yet at the same time, as if nothing had happened at all.


End file.
